


make a scene

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Edelgard von Hresvelg, F/F, Fingering, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Edelgard knows she's not supposed to let herself smell like this in public. Rhea will just have to take the problem in hand.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous, Horny Void





	make a scene

**Author's Note:**

> Horny omegas get publicly railed AU: alpha edition

Edelgard really should not have let herself stare at the new professor's hips in the middle of choir practice.  
  
"Edelgard von Hresvelg." The Archbishop's voice is deceptively soft. "Come here."  
  
Of course. The very reason she wanted a distraction is going to be the one to punish her over this. Gritting her teeth, she walks to where Rhea is observing from the side. A few interested gazes trail her. She doubts the Archbishop will have the compassion to take this somewhere private.  
  
"This isn't the type of behavior I expect from an alpha in your position," Rhea says. Harsh, _disappointed_. "Drop your shorts." Her soft omega scent wraps around Edelgard like a cloud, gentle and enticing.  
  
Edelgard's cock, already slightly plump from her absent daydreams over the curve of Professor Byleth's waist, twitches, swelling up from where it's sheathed away as she drops her shorts and tights. She can't decide whether she wants to face away from the Archbishop, or from her classmates, and in her indecision ends up giving both of them an eyeful instead.  
  
Maybe Rhea will ride her. That wouldn't be-- _too_ undignified. She's seen it happen before when alphas couldn't keep themselves under control.  
  
But Rhea's hand is at the small of her back, urging her to bend over one of the pews. Her hand runs down the curve of Edelgard's ass, two damp fingers stroking at her hole. "You're not the first to experience this problem, dear child," she says, as her fingers work their way inside. "It's in your blood, as an alpha. To get greedy. To want too much."  
  
Edelgard can feel her face heating, smell the shameful haze of her arousal in the air mixing with Rhea's softer scent. The fingers inside her are patient, seeking, almost tender. For a second she almost forgets that it's completely unmerited, that this custom is a farce, a Church perversion, that she's done _nothing fucking wrong_.  
  
Rhea's other hand wraps around Edelgard's cock. "But you need to learn _restraint_." She squeezes, grip harsh as she strips Edelgard's cock. The fingers she has buried inside Edelgard are turning pushy, aggressive, digging pointedly into the sensitive flesh near the entrance as she thrusts them in and out.  
  
Edelgard bites her fist to choke down her moans, silently thanking Dorothea at the head of the choir for the way her voice is soaring. Rhea's hand on her cock is clinical and stern, like she's a steed being milked--but the one delving into her is both creative and capricious, teasing her towards a peak only to back away.  
  
Rhea's standing closer now, almost bent over her, her cloak a scant blessing of privacy around them even as her scent seeps into Edelgard's pores, as her breath is hot on the nape of Edelgard's neck. With a feeling between horror and excitement, Edelgard realizes that the warmth she can feel against her hip is the Archbishop's clothed cunt, gently humping against her.  
  
Who exactly is the greedy one here?


End file.
